


Floriography

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Gen, It’s Complicated, Kinda?, Language of Flowers, M/M, Protective Siblings, Secret Admirer, Slow Burn, Strong Language, jamie loves noble, noble loves jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: When Jamie keeps getting flowers he can’t help but wonder who from. With a deeper meaning behind the flowers and two protective siblings. It’s a recipe for disaster.Floriography: Noun, Language of the flowers.





	1. In Pleno Flore Rosae

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on what happens I might continue this. I’m just curious to thoughts people would have to this. The idea wouldn’t leave me alone. Oh! See the end of the notes for more information about the flowers.
> 
> Chapter Meaning:  
> In Pleno Flore Rosae  
> Latin: Roses in full bloom. When arranged in a bouquet the roses represent gratitude.

It starts on a Sunday. Jamie was trudging home from a less than stellar family dinner. The Reagan brothers had gotten in a squabble and it ended in a fist fight. Something that had never happened before and Jamie’s father and grandfather had told him to leave. He could come back when he was cooled down. Furious Jamie had left and shouted he was never coming back.

 

On the floor that housed his apartment. The anger that had once been there had died down. In its place was a deep set frustration and embarrassment. 

 

_ Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _

 

He chides himself angrily. Furiously wiping tears out of his eyes. He nearly crushes the flowers under his foot. Stopping he leans down and gingerly picked them up. There roses and there pink. Two different hues to be specific, there full blown and they're breathtaking.

 

The flowers that have just a handful in the bouquet are a ballet slipper color and they swirl into a soft blonde yellow. Then the rest of the flowers are a solid fuschia color. They smell divine but he knows they don’t belong to him. Who would give him flowers after all? Roses to on top of that?

 

Not anybody he knew.

 

Picking them up he tilts his head to the side and inspects them. Finding a card it’s a simple cream color. Nestled firmly in the middle. Getting a hold of the corner he pinches his thumb and pointer finger together. His arms snake upward and he reads the card. In neat calligraphy, it reads his name.

 

He blinks, once, then twice. Shaking his head he glances back to the card. Nope, it still says his hand. Flipping it open he starts to read.

 

_ Thank you for everything, I never forget you and I wish we could start a relationship, Officer Reagan. The last time we met it was behind fake smiles and faker intentions. This time no such qualms exist. _

_ Sincerely, An Old ‘Friend’  _

 

“Jamie!” Jerking away from the flowers be turned to see Erin and Danny rushing up to him. Danny looks guilty (that’s a first). Erin reaches him first and the remaining Regan siblings stand silent in the hall. Erin breaks the tension first.

 

“You left before we could all figure things out. Nobody actually thought you’d leave but you did. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. Sorry. I’ve just been a tad headstrong lately.” He apologizes to them. He’s still holding the flowers. Why is he still holding the flowers?

 

“It’s fine.” Danny. He didn’t admit he was in wrong. Scoffing mentally Jamie shook himself. Refusing to realize it takes two to tango? Typical Danny like behavior. It’s in that moment Danny zeros in on the roses still hanging in Jamie’s hands. 

 

Danny’s hand twitches out to grab them but Erin stops him. She’s also looking at the bouquet interestedly. She tilts her head to the side. Her eyes scanning it.

 

“Those are pretty roses you got Jamie. Who are they for?” 

 

“They're not for anyone.” He finds himself blurting out before he can stop himself. Danny narrows his eyes. 

 

“Then why do you have them?” No use in lying now. When Danny and Erin worked together they could smell a lie thousands of miles away.

 

“I got home and they were in front of my door. I figured there was a mistake. I picked them up and found the card it was addressed to me.” Danny’s eyes narrow even more and he frowns heavier.

 

“So you picked them up? Can I see the card.” It wasn’t a question it was a demand. Knowing better than to go against his brother he hands the card over. Danny reads over it suspiciously.  Erin reads next to him. There silent for a while. Nobody is sure what to do.

 

“I don’t like this Jamie,” Erin states wearily she looks at her brother. Danny is quiet. His brows furrowed. Trying to find a way to appease his siblings. He stumbles for words.

 

“Please relax. Nothing bad happened and nothing bad is going to happen I’m fine. Somebody is just sending me flowers.” It took a while but he eventually managed to pry his siblings away. Erin is the first to leave but Danny lingers. Gripping Jamie’s shoulders he speaks again.

 

“Call me if you get more flowers.” Jamie doesn’t trust himself to speak so he simply nods. Danny swallows again and he speaks again. “I won’t tell dad and I’ll tell Erin not to. You say your fine and I trust you. I’m still worried but I know you don’t want dad in on this. So this will just be between us.”

 

“Thank you.” He murmurs sincerely to his brother. Hey stare at each other and Danny leaves.

 

Once inside his apartment, Jamie slides down to sit. He takes a picture of the flowers and gets a vase. A part of him doesn’t want to part from them and he doesn’t know why.

 

When they start to die, it’s with a heavy heart he throws them out.

 

After the roses died he tried to get back onto normal life. He succeeded for the most part but there’s always that one thing. All he can think about are the flowers.


	2. Et daffodils (General) Carnation est quia adorant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets more flowers, a romantic note and Danny proves to be a protective big brother. Erin is secretly (well, not so secretly) rooting for whoever is sending her baby brother the flowers. 
> 
> Featuring sibling banter between Danny and Erin along with adorable sibling interaction with the big three ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here! The first update of the New Year for that matter as well! WHOOP! Ah! I’m blown away with the comments and Kudos! Thank you so much for that anyway! Chapter title meaning and flowers will be at the end of the Story! No Beta (I’m weak, sorry guys!)

**_Et daffodils (General) Carnation est quia adorant_ **

_ Latin: Daffodils and (General) carnations I do adore _

 

_ Daffodils: Regard; unrequited love; you are the only one; the sun is always shining when I’m with you. _

 

_ General Carnations: Fascination; Divine Love. _

 

The next bouquet of flowers is handed directly to Jamie. It’s evident whoever is sending them took much more time with this bouquet. Not saying the first was bad perse. However, the roses had been wrapped up in tissue paper and clear packaging. Similar to something you would get from Walmart.

 

The newest bouquet is lacking the added clear wrapping and tissue paper. The stems of the flowers all lacking anything else. No leaves or thorns. Evened out as well so no one flower is bigger than another. It’s all tied together with a light green ribbon.

 

Even against the stem, the ribbon is striking given the combination of the colors. The daffodils are a striking yellow and the other flower, Jamie doesn’t know what it is. A voice that sounds like his mother is telling him it’s a carnation. Is a purple color, its shade being something similar to violet. A dark violet but a violet. 

 

“Mr.Reagan?” Startling he looks up from his inspection of the bouquet. The delivery woman looks haggard she tilts a clipboard to him.

 

“I need you to sign off on this.”

 

“Right! Right! Of course! I’m sorry!”

Taking the pen and the clipboard he carefully loops out his signature. Frowning slightly he tilts his head to the side and addresses the woman in front of him.

 

“Ma’am, do you have any clue who sent these to me?”

 

“Not a clue. A man came in and gave us the flowers. Told us to be careful. Gave us your name and to be double so showed us a picture of you and told us to make sure they got to you.” Nodding his head Jamie slowly left the room.

 

“Okay, thank you.”

 

Danny was looking at the flowers like they had done something to personally offend him and in a way they had. Erin carefully picked the flowers up and titled them to the said. A passive look on her face. Ignoring her temperamental older brother she addressed her younger brother.

 

“There pretty. Whoever is giving these to you definitely has an artistic eye. Daffodils and carnations are an interesting choice.”

 

“I don’t give a damn how nice they look. I want them to burn!” Erin looked over to Jamie and rolled her eyes.

 

“Don’t you think your being a tad dramatic Danny?”

 

“I’ll show you dramatic! How are you not worried Erin?” Erin finally lost her temper and slammed her fist down. Fire burning in her eyes.

 

“Because there not hurting him! Somebody clearly likes him. From the looks of it they like him a lot! Surely you have people followers before?” 

 

“Yeah well, I don’t leave notes with them and sign it off anonymously! That’s just creepy!”

 

“I think it’s romantic.”

 

“Your a girl!”

 

“Excuse me!”

 

“I’m going to read the note now,” Jamie broke in before his siblings could continue there argument. If he didn’t they would have went at it all night. Something he was not willing to set through. 

 

Plucking the note gentle away from the middle of the bouquet he flips it over and starts to read.

 

_ I me we believed in true love. Or love for that matter. Then I might you. Suddenly I understood love. _

 

Flushing at the note he stares at it.  _ I don’t believe in true love either. I don’t know what now though…  _ Danny and Erin read it over his shoulder and Danny growls.

 

“Ugh, I’m going to be sick.”

 

“Shut up. You don’t have a romantic bone in your body.” Danny made a disgruntled sound.

 

“I do too! Ask Linda! I am romantic! I just don’t like my baby brother having a stalker!” Erin rolled her eyes and flared at her older brother.

 

“It’s not a stalker.”

 

“It’s a stalker, if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck it’s a duck.”  Danny said point blankly. Erin shook her head and turned to Jamie. 

 

“Well, if it turns out to be a stalker. You don’t have to worry about it because Danny is probably already going to sike himself on the guy or whoever.”

 

“Damn straight I am.”

 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jamie couldn’t help but snort. Eventually he burst out into full blown laughter and his brother and sister joined him. For a moment they weren’t a detective, cop, and an ADA, or Reagan’s for that matter. 

 

They were just Jamie, Erin, and Danny. Siblings hanging out and having a good time. The way it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et daffodils (General) Carnation est quia adorant  
> Latin: Daffodils and (General) carnations I do adore
> 
> Daffodils: Regard; unrequited love; you are the only one; the sun is always shining when I’m with you.
> 
> General Carnations: Fascination; Divine Love.
> 
> LONG!
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter! Sorry if Danny and Erin are OOC! I am pretty happy with the way I created them though! Overprotective brother Danny is my jam xD Okay so news.
> 
> I’m working my energy on my two Blue Bloods stories. I want to try and get one (particularly this one) done by my birthday which I believe is possible. I made a playlist for Jamie Reagan: AOS (ask and I’ll link) I might do the same for this one. Speaking of AOS. I’m not sure when that one’s coming out but it’s going to be a long chapter. That I can promise.
> 
> This is turning into a series! This one is only going to be Jamie’s POV and the next one will be Noble’s. I toyed around with the idea of adding Noble’s but wanted to give him his own story. So that’s the next one! Maybe I’ll add more characters but as it goes it will only be Jamie and Noble. A part of me wants to add Bianca and have the Reagan’s share a book that it all follows the events of Florigraphy and beyond. That’s my plan but plans change so be prepared for that. 
> 
> Other notes? Hnngh. Ah! Yes! My finally high school semester is starting up soon and I don’t know how much time I’ll have to write. So I might vanish for a bit. I’m really sorry for that. Just be patient and bare with me. I swear I’ll try and make it up to you all. That’s all for know. 
> 
> So! Peace out ladies, lords, and non-binary loyalty! *finger guns*
> 
> Asher our! (I need to change that one tagline I mean I love it but it’s kind of a Roman/Thomas thing hnng)


	3. Primrose revelare et identitatis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious suitor is revealed. Danny proves to be a hot headed Pomeranian. Erin is ready to throw hands. Linda is a kickass wife/woman as usual. Jamie’s done with everyone’s shit and the rest of the Reagan’s? There confused. Oh, and Frank is worried about his kids. So, nothing new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE! I’m so fucking sorry! Ah, it’s over now and it’s kind of a mess but.... Here? Ah, chapter meaning.
> 
> Chapter is Latin for Primerose and identify reveal.
> 
> Primerose means youth, love, birth, and femininity from my research.

The third time it happened? It was nice. The fourth time? A little odd but still a little nice. The fifth time it was just plain odd and finally the sixth time. Well, it was honestly getting a tad ridiculous. 

 

Jamie has so many flowers that he didn’t know what to do with them.  What was he supposed to do with six bouquets? He didn’t have the heart to throw them out but at the same time he could only press so many before he lost space.

 

So, sitting at the family dinner. Jamie pondered on the flower conundrum. Only half watching the hockey game. There’s a rapid knocking.

 

Exchanging perplexed looks. The Reagan’s each eyed the door wearily. Sighing hefted himself up from the table. 

 

“I’ll get it,” He mutters under his breath. His father exhales and leans back down in his seat. Danny frowns biting on his bottom lip. Jamie waves them off and heads to the door. Another knock and Jamie rolls his eyes in irritation.

 

“I’m coming, calm down.” He snapsirritably. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with this. Not bothering to check to see who was outside. If it was someone that wasn’t supposed to be there they’d have already known. He simply swung the door open and promptly slammed it shut. Eyes blew wide and ragged breathing escaping his lips. He stares mutely at the door. 

 

This

 

This wasn’t happening. 

 

“Jamie! Who’s at the door? What’s wrong?” He could caught hear his father calling out. Jamie firmly shook his head still in a state of shook. He moved his lips but not a sound came out. Swallowing he ignored his dad, a part of him felt bad for it but he felt shocked. 

 

“Danny! I’m gonna need you to come here. Like, right now.” More muttering but Danny made his way to Jamie. Frowning Danny rounded on his brother.

 

“Jamie? What’s wrong? You look like a ghost!” Jamie doesn’t trust himself to speak. Instead, he wordlessly jabs his finger to the door. Danny frowns and carefully creeps to the door. The rest of the family has joined them at this point and Erin’s fretting about Jamie. Danny eyes the door wearily but does slowly make a move to open.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Snarls Jamie and then he draws his fist back and hits the person on the other side. Jamie cringes slightly at the sound. He can  _ hear  _ the hit from five feet away and god, that’s going to hurt.

 

Frank immediately moved forward and tried to yank Danny back. Am angry “Daniel,” leaving his mouth. He stops at the door and freezes briefly. Then he turns sharply.

 

“We need to have a family meeting and  _ your  _ joining us.” 

 

“Fair enough.” Acknowledges the man who had started everything. His head dipped in acknowledgment.

 

It’s Noble fucking Sanfino. 

 

An hour later has Noble still with a bloody nose and a black eye (courtesy of Danny. Danny for his part is in the corner glowering at the other. He reminds Jamie of a Pomeranian and before he can stop himself he burst out laughing. 

 

Danny, the angry Pomeranian.

 

Noble for his part appears unperturbed. Which Jamie has to give him props for. It’s unnerving to have Danny glaring at you and acting like he’s about to rip your head off. Because of the laugh, Erin and his dad gave him a few odd looks he waved them off. They shrug but they don’t press the issue. His dad looks frustrated.

 

“Can somebody tell me what the actual hell is going on?” His grandad demands harshly. He was never one to beat around the bush. Jamie flinches slightly. His father awkwardly clears his throat. 

 

“I for one would like to know that as well, but first, Mr.Sanfino, shouldn’t you be in witness protection program?” Noble nervously licked his lips and he’s still holding those damned flowers. Primrose this time. A part of Jamie ideally notes that he really like primrose but he banished the thought. He needed to focus.

 

“Commissioner Reagan, while I thank you for your concern,” The bastards being sarcastic but Jamie’s the only one who catches on. He gives Noble a critical look and Noble bows his head sheepishly.

 

“It’s been four years and if I chose so I can leave the program. Besides, almost everybody who was associated with what happened is dead and I’ve always loved New York. I figured it was time for me to come home.” His father frowns, clearly not liking the answer. However, he knew Noble was right. He turned to address Danny.

 

“Daniel. Why did you hit Noble?”

 

“The bastard deserved it. As a matter of fact, I’m going to hit him again.”

 

“No your not.” Erin snaps at her brother. Danny glares at her. She returns the look. They have a silent conversation. While his siblings have their little battle of will. Jamie turns to face Noble. They aren’t going to get an answer if they wait for Erin and Danny.

 

“Noble, why are you here?” Noble turns to address him. A smug look slowly coming on his face and Jamie groans. He knows that look. Noble’s going to say something that’s smartass. It’ll piss Danny off and they’ll be left even more questions. Jamie hates that look. 

 

“Well, I’m pretty sure  _ you  _ know why.” Noble purrs and Jamie closes his eyes tightly. Pinching the bridge of his nose a takes a deep breath. He had such a headache. It came from dealing with Noble. 

 

“Noble if you don’t answer the question I might just hit you myself,” He threatens. Noble shuts his mouth because Jamie isn’t one to make ideal threats. He had learned that the hard way and right now? Noble would rather not get punched. 

 

“Jamie!” Noble holds up his hand.

 

“I deserved that. It’s fair.”

 

“Yeah, yeah you did.” He says dryly. Noble shakes his head and he stands up. He holds the flowers out.

 

“Well, the anonymous flower giver decided to reveal himself.”

 

“Knew it,” Danny grumbles. Then he lunges forward, presumably to hit Noble.

 

Again

 

Jesus, Jamie did not what to deal with this right now. Linda yanks her husband down harshly and whispers something to him viscously. Whatever it is has Danny looking suitable cowed. 

 

“Flower giver?” His dad questions perplexed. Danny, Erin, And he exchange looks.

 

“About that….” with that Jamie goes into the story of the flowers. At the end of it, his father looks like he’s aged seventeen more years. Jamie feels slightly guilty and from the looks of it, Erin feels the same way.

 

“If it helps, probably not, I was all for telling you right away. Those two said no,” Danny oh, so helpfully supplies. Erin gives him a look and Jamie sinks down low. If God had decided to smote him a few hours back. Well, it would have been kinder. 

 

“Listen, I’m not happy you kept such a big secret from us. However, I understand your reasoning. Noble. You have five minutes with Jamie. Everybody else out.” Frank bluntly replies. Jamie blinks slightly in shock. He had not been expecting that. At. All. Danny makes a sound of protest.

 

“Now, Wait for a second!”

 

“Daniel!” It’s a sharp hiss from his dad and Linda and Danny (surprisingly) immediately shuts up. He follows the others out of the room, not before giving Noble a few more glares and mouthing something that Jamie doesn’t quite catch. Which in retrospective is probably a good thing. Silence awkwardly stretched between Jamie and Noble.

 

“So,”

 

“So,” Wow, what an amazing story to the conversation. He thinks blithely to himself.

 

“Listen, I know we have had less than ideel meeting situations but here me out.” Jamie cocks an eyebrow but nods his head. 

 

“Fair enough.” Noble exhales in relief.

 

“At the forced rehab stunt and everything with witness protection. I had a lot of time to think. About you. About me. About us, I guess. It wasn’t until recently that I came to the conclusion I needed to see you again. Jamie….. ah, damnit. You’ve always been special to me. Even if our relationship has been less that ideal. You’ve been a goddamn constant and I’m thankful for that. You were my best friend. I still think you are and… why is this so hard?” He mutters under his breath. He shakes his head and forces himself to look at Jamie.

 

“My parents were each other’s best friends and I guess what I’m trying to say is…. Fuck, I’m in love with you Jamie. I love you so much.” He swallows and he doesn’t have a response. Finally looking away from his hands to Noble’s eyes. 

 

“What made you come to this conclusion?”

 

“I almost died.” Noble says dryly. Jamie snorts and a bitter chuckle leaves his mouth. 

 

“Of course.” They both go silent. They don’t want to touch on Noble’s almost death or the past. However, it was issues they both needed to come to terms with. Now wasn’t the time though. Jamie takes a deep breath and looks at Noble.

 

“How does going out for coffee sound? Starting again?” Noble blinked owlishly in surprise and then he smiles. Nodding his head he smiles at Jamie.

 

“I’d like that. Maybe I can get a kiss?” Noble snarks and Jamie burst into laughter. Noble looks gleeful at making Jamie laugh and Jamie shakes his head. Resting his head on the table in front of him. He speaks up.

 

“Let’s see how the date goes Sanfino. Then maybe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hot mess. I am so sorry. That being said I got some announcements!
> 
> Jamie Reagan: AOS, I swear I’m working on the chapter but Danny isn’t playing nice right now.
> 
> I’m in the second semester of my senior year and it’s proving harder than I initially thought? I mean I knew my classes would be hard. I just didn’t expect them to be this hard. I hate Chemistry so much and I’m starting a research paper then my History teacher wants another paper two so....... 
> 
> Onto good news. I have admire ideas and with forcing myself to sit down and write this expect some Joble oneshots. 
> 
> There’s a Joble Discord that everyone’s welcome to join just comment if you want the link.
> 
> My Other Accounts  
> Tumblr: a-deliciouslyfadingcollection  
> Discord: a-deliciouslyfadingcollection#8898
> 
> I also have a Joble playlist in Spotify. It’s under my biological name. The playlist however, is called Joble:Revamp. 
> 
> I’m going to go die in a hole. Because I can’t write. Bye.
> 
> Peace out Ladies, Lords, and Non-binary royalty.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Pink Roses: Thankfulness
> 
> Tea Rose: I’ll remember
> 
> I don’t speak Latin and used Google translate so if it’s wrong that’s why. If anybody can help it would be much appreciated. Sorry this is bad :/


End file.
